Le Prix du Sang
by Astate
Summary: Pendant un combat contre Scar, Edward perd contrôle de lui même et provoque une explosion qui détruit tout autour de lui. Maintenant que son ennemi est mort, il est seul face à sa culpabilité...Désolée, cette fic est un peu zarb...
1. Paye

**Le Prix du sang  
**

Voila une autre fic, ni dans le genre de voyage à Ilix, ni dans le genre du petit chaperon rouge. Je me suis juste demandé si je pouvais essayer d'écrire quelque chose de triste, ou gore peut-être... Et après l'avoir finie, je constate que c'est plus zarb qu'autre chose... Mais bon, qui ne tente rien n'a rien, je vais vous la mettre, en espérant que vous aimerez quand même la lire...

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Paye

Je traversais le couloir du QG d'un pas vacillant, torturé par mes pensées. Personne n'était là pour voir mon air hébété, et j'en aurais presque été heureux si je n'avais pas su que c'était par ma faute. _Ma faute, à moi et à moi seul._ Je baissais les yeux vers mes mains ensanglantées avec un frisson. Rongé de culpabilité, j'avais du mal à respirer, comme si une justice impalpable m'étranglait. Ce ne serais peut-être pas plus mal songeais-je amèrement. J'étais tellement lâche. D'ailleurs, j'avais fuit. Une fois encore. Je ne faisais que fuir.

Traînant des pieds, sous le choc, je me dirigeais mécaniquement vers les douches du dortoir. Pour effacer les traces de mes crimes sans doute. Je rattrapai la poignée de la porte comme une bouée de sauvetage et entrai dans la pièce carrelée de blanc.

Je me déshabillais avec un frisson, mal à l'aise dans cette pièce trop pure qui me rappelait que je ne l'étais pas. J'entrai dans la cabine de douche et l'allumai d'un coup de poing. Aussitôt, l'eau commença à couler le long de mon visage, à imbiber mes cheveux tachés, à cascader contre ma poitrine. Je me sentis soulagé, l'espace que quelques instants. Après cela, l'image su combat me revint en mémoire. Plus que du combat, la vision de l'explosion, des corps déchiquetés et des visages ensanglantés voila mon regard. L'eau chaude qui tombait sur mon front tentait en vain de laver ces images qui me revenaient avec toujours plus de précision, toujours plus de force.

Je frottais le sang à moitié coagulé qui salissait mon corps en réprimant les nausées qui me venaient. Voir la mort n'est rien à côté de la provoquer. _Etais-je devenu fou au cours de ce combat ?_ Songeais-je tandis que l'eau se teintait de rouge. Je croyais pourtant que je ne tuerais jamais des innocents. La preuve était faite que si. Et maintenant, plus que jamais, l'envie de mourir sur place, de disparaître à jamais me revint. Je me sentis à deux doigts de vomir et portais ma main à ma bouche pour retenir le mouvement. Ce faisant, j'ouvrais de grands yeux horrifiés.

Le sang qui couvrait mes mains, ne l'avais-je pas lavé ? Il semblait ne pas vouloir disparaître, comme pour railler à jamais ma culpabilité. Je tentais immédiatement de le faire partir, frottant et savonnant abondamment, en vain. Le sang semblait fuir quand je le lavais, disparaissant de ma main pour revenir au niveau du coude, résistant à tout, se moquant de moi de toute sa cruauté.

_Tu n'es qu'un lâche._

_… Je ne suis qu'un lâche,_ pensais-je, m'immobilisant progressivement.

_Tu as fuit aujourd'hui._

_J'ai fuit…_

_Pourquoi n'es-tu pas resté ? Tu aurais pu réparer ta faute. Tu aurais pu sauver des vies. Tu aurais au moins t'excuser et subir la sentence des regards posés sur toi. _

_Mais j'ai fuit…_

_Oui tu as fuit. Tu fuis toujours. N'est-ce pas ? Tu es trop lâche pour te regarder en face._

_Mais que veux-tu que je fasse contre ça ? Si je pouvais revenir en arrière, je le ferais. _

_Tu ne peux pas. Tu le sais. Tu ne peux pas revenir dans le passé. Tu ne retrouveras jamais ta chère mère, tu ne retrouveras jamais le corps de ton frère, pas plus que tu ne retrouveras Hugues et…_

- Tais-toi ! Criais-je.

Le sang semblait se diffuser sur ma peau, les taches s'agrandissaient comme si elles voulaient me dévorer. « Cela » semblait me narguer. S'il avait eu un visage, ç'aurait été celui d'un Kimblee moqueur.

_Mais que veux-tu que je fasse pour avoir la paix ?_

_Rien de plus simple… Paye le sang que tu as versé par le tien._

Je levais de grands yeux ouverts dans lesquels tomba l'eau tiède de la douche. Cela m'aurait fait mal si j'avais réussit à en prendre conscience.

_Aurais-tu peur ? _

_…_

_Ne serais-tu pas en train de fuir la mort ? Prouve donc que tu n'est pas un lâche, au moins une fois._

_…_

Je fermais les yeux. L'eau qui avait remplit les yeux coulèrent sur mon visage. Etais-ce des larmes ? Peut-être. Mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Je posais mes mains l'une contre l'autre, comme une prière, et transformais l'un de mes doigts en lame. Cela suffisait. Le sang qui couvrait tout mon bras semblait crier vengeance. Résolu, je traçais une profonde entaille à mon poignet.

Le sang commença à couler.

* * *

Cruel de s'arrêter là, hein ?

J'aime être cruelle...c'est comme ça.

Enfin, pas taper siouplait, si vous tenez à avoir la suite, vous n'avez qu'à me le dire.


	2. La Mort

**Le Prix du sang**

On dirait qu'une ou deux personnes (enfin, quatre au moins ) sont intéressée par cette fanfiction... alors je mets la suite.

Je me suis aperçu que mon chapitre 1 pouvait être lu comme un OS alors que j'avais déja écrit la fic en entier... (5 chapitres c'est pas dur, vous me direz) Alors vous pouvez aussi bien lire la suite que le lire comme un one shot.

Vous risquez d'être terriblement frustrés à la lecture de ce chapitre, vous verrez sans doute pourquoi je dis ça en le lisant...Enfin, à votre place je le serais en tout cas... Enfin, je compte sur l'habituelle indulgence des lecteurs. Quoique... je devrais peut-être pas...

J'espère que vous continuerez à lire ma/mes fic(s) malgré ma cruauté et ma bêtise...(les autres sont pas tristes, ELLES) 

* * *

Chapitre 2 : La Mort

- Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a prit ? demanda Havoc, les yeux ronds.

Le lieutenant Hawkeye se contenta de hausser les épaules. Elle se posait la même question, mais l'heure n'était pas d'y répondre. Il fallait d'abord essayer de sauver le maximum de gens. Elle continua à déblayer les ruines tout en réfléchissant à la situation_. Scar est mort, _pensa-t-elle._ Je devrais peut-être m'en réjouir. Mais je n'en ai aucune envie. J'aurais préféré que le prix ne soit pas si grand. J'aurais préféré qu'on l'emprisonne simplement, plutôt que le tuer. _

_Plus encore, j'aurais préféré qu'on ne tue aucun innocent. _

C'est avec cette pensée qu'elle sentit une vague tiédeur sous ses mains. Elle creusa plus rageusement encore, à mains nues pour ne pas blesser plus encore la personne qui était ensevelie. Elle mit à jour un homme relativement âgé… mais surtout, mortellement blessé. Elle prit son pouls qu'elle ne sentit pas, toucha sa main qui refroidissait, et baissa la tête, comprenant qu'il était déjà trop tard pour lui. Elle prit quelques secondes de silence pour lui accorder un dernier hommage, avant d'appeler des brancardiers. Après un bref salut, elle avança pour rejoindre Black Hayate, qui jappait à quelques mètres de là. Il avait sûrement trouvé une autre victime. Il n'y avait pas une minute à perdre, elle savait pertinemment que plus le temps passait, moins ils avaient de chance de sauver ce qui pouvait l'être. Mais en marchant dans les gravas, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si quelqu'un n'était pas enterré juste sous ses pieds, quelqu'un dont elle écrasait la cage thoracique sans le savoir…

_Je deviens parano, moi… si je continue comme ça je vais devenir folle…_Elle s'accroupit à côté d'Hayate, qui dans sa bravoure canine avait commencé à creuser de ses petites pattes, et l'aidait à son tour. Elle déblaya rapidement, mais les débris, les briques, les tôles tordues et autres fragments de poutre se succédaient sans laisser voir trace de vie. Elle commençait à se demander vaguement si le chien ne s'était pas moqué d'elle quand elle sentit un peu de chaleur. Elle dégagea ce qui se révéla être une main d'enfant, couverte de sang et de poussière. Elle serra la main un instant, et sentit une faible pression lui répondre. Plus ou moins rassurée, elle se remit à creuser hâtivement, dégageant son bras, puis avec plus de précautions en s'apercevant qu'il était fracturé. Elle parvint ainsi à retrouver le chemin de son visage, qu'elle dégagea d'une main tremblante.

C'était une gamine de dix ans tout au plus, avec des cheveux courts, mais tellement salis et tachés de sang qu'il était difficile d'en savoir la couleur. De même, son visage était labouré par des plaies terriblement sales. Hawkeye sentit comme un coup dans un cœur qu'elle croyait de pierre… Pauvre petite… Elle se pencha pour écouter son souffle, et découvrit qu'elle ne respirait plus. Avait-elle trop attendu ?

- Havoc, trouve-moi un médecin ! Cria-t-elle d'où elle était. C'est une urgence !

A peine était-ce dit qu'elle prit son inspiration pour apporter l'air qui lui manquait et souffla entre ses lèvres entrouvertes, avec une certaine inquiétude. Sans s'arrêter elle déblaya hâtivement sa poitrine pour lui faire correctement la respiration artificielle. La fillette ne reprenait pas sa respiration normale…

_Un et deux et trois et quatre et cinq et six et sept et huit et neuf et dix et onze et douze et treize et quatorze et quinze,_ marmonnait-elle intérieurement entre chaque souffle. Celle mélopée lui rappelait les cours qu'elle avait suivit, la rassurant et lui permettait de ce concentrer uniquement sur sa tâche. Après de longues minutes, les secours arrivèrent et prirent le relais.

La jeune femme s'affala contre un mur à moitié écroulé et repris quelques forces avant de retourner fouiller le champ de bataille. Elle soupira en regardant les secouristes s'activer, l'un faisant la respiration artificielle pendant que l'autre finissait de la déterrer. Elle avait été étouffée par le poids des gravas, et l'homme habillé de blanc supposa qu'elle avait plusieurs côtes cassées. Enfin, après trois quarts d'heure de respiration artificielle, ils étaient parvenus à la déplacer et portèrent rapidement le brancard. Puis repartirent à leur travail, que ce soit en transportant la blessée vers l'hôpital ou en recommençant les fouilles.

Hawkeye se releva avec la lenteur des gens qui savent qu'il vaut mieux économiser leurs forces pour les choses importantes. Elle regarda partir l'ambulance, le cœur gros, priant pour que cette petite fille malchanceuse soit sauvée. Pourtant, son état était critique, elle l'avait vite compris… Peut de chances qu'elle soit sauvée…

Black Hayate aboya de nouveau pour attirer son attention. Elle se retourna vers lui avec un sourire triste.

- Encore du travail, n'est-ce pas ? C'est bon, j'arrive…

En traversant ce qui avait été une rue et qui n'était plus qu'un tas de ruines, elle se demanda combien de temps ça leur demanderait de déterrer les corps, et combien d'entre eux ne pourraient pas être sauvés. Cela lui faisait mal au cœur.

- Cet endroit sent la mort… murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.


	3. Par ton sang

**Le Prix du sang**

Voila le troisième chapitre... le plus long. Moi qui avait essayé de faire des chapitre de taille équivalente, j'ai pas pu m'empécher d'allonger à chaque fois... contrariant.

Dans ce chapitre, on en sait un peu plus sur la suite... enfin, je dis ça, mais je m'aperçois que le plus important n'est pas dans les actes, mais dans les pensées... Sauf pour ce chapitre-ci, justement ! Rhaah, je suis compliquée décidément ! Enfin, voila.

Je voulais faire un commentaire d'avertissement... mais bon, finalement, je vous laisse la surprise.

[je suis machiavélique... héhéhé...

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Par ton sang

- Lieutenant, c'est bon, vous pouvez arrêter ! s'écria Havoc depuis quelques mètres.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse. Ledit lieutenantétait penché vers un corps et le déblayait rageusement. Juste celui-là, avant de partir… je ne peux pas m'arrêter au beau milieu…. Elle sentit une main retenir ses poignets et leva rageusement les yeux vers le Colonel.

- C'est un ordre, pas une proposition, souffla-t-il.

- Laissez-moi finir !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je l'en charge, fit l'homme qui avait accompagné le Colonel.

- Il faut que vous vous reposiez, vous êtes à bout… Hawkeye, regardez, vous avez les mains en sang.

Elle baissa ses yeux vers ses mains écorchées et soupira.

- Je vous_ ordonne_ d'aller vous reposer.

Elle se leva et le suivit pour rentrer au QG, et s'aperçu seulement à ce moment-là qu'elle tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Elle remarqua également les traces de sang sur ses poignets… finalement, même Roy Mustang s'était abaissé à creuser comme un chien. Elle avait beau être partie des ruines, cette histoire continuait à l'obséder.

- Colonel, que s'est-il passé réellement ?

- … Je ne le sais pas… Ca ne ressemble pas au Fullmetal de mettre en danger la population, encore moins de provoquer un tel massacre, dit-il en baissant les yeux.

- Est-il devenu fou ?

_En effet, ça ressemble à de la folie pure… Mais… si c'est le cas, il est dangereux. De quoi est-il capable ? Ca me fait mal de penser à lui de cette façon, mais… _

- Où est-il ? s'exclama durement le grand brun, soudainement paniqué.

Hawkeye écarquilla les yeux, réalisant qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis des heures.

- Je l'ai vu partir vers le QG, il y a trois ou quatre heures.

Le Colonel ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en dire plus.

Après être passé dans la salle de repos ou quelqu'un parvint à lui dire qu'il l'avait vu partir vers les douches, il s'était dirigé vers elles en courant. Il ouvrit en grand la porte et jeta un œil à la pièce. Le son d'une douche lui informa qu'il y avait quelqu'un. Et le tas de vêtements au pied de la porte que c'était bien lui.

_Sous la douche depuis plus de trois heures ? C'est pas normal ça !_

- Fullmetal ? Appela-t-il en frappant à la porte.

Il n'eut aucune réponse, seul le bruit le l'eau qui coulait, impassible, remplissait la pièce.

- Fullmetal ! Edward ! Réponds, bon sang ! cria-t-il en tambourinant en vain à la porte.

Il se sentit soudainement paniqué, et se jeta sur elle pour la faire céder. La serrure sauta avec un grand craquement et il tomba à genoux. Il leva les yeux en reprenant son souffle, mais son cœur rata un battement en voyant le triste spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Edward s'était recroquevillé dans le coin le plus reculé, effondré, inconscient. Le sang qui coulait de son poignet coulait le long de ses jambes et se diffusait dans d'eau.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu, espèce de crétin ! hurla l'homme en se précipitant vers lui. Il s'agenouilla à côté de lui et prit son pouls. Il était faible, mais battait encore. Pour combien de temps ? Sans se soucier de l'eau qui cascadait sur son uniforme et l'imprégnait, il souleva le corps du jeune blond, avant de le laisser retomber, sans force. Il leva les yeux vers lui, horrifié, et sursauta en le voyant totalement nu. Il se hâta d'ôter sa veste pour le couvrir un minimum.

- Espèce d'appel au viol, murmura-t-il amèrement en voyant son visage pâle comme un cachet d'aspirine, crispé par la douleur, avant de le soulever avec un grincement de dents et de quitter la cabine en titubant. Il continua à porter le corps frêle de l'adolescent, dans le couloir, baissant les yeux vers lui pour découvrir que son sang se diffusait lentement sur sa chemise humide. Bon sang, il faut trouver quelqu'un, vite !

- Colonel ! s'exclama Hawkeye en déboulant à l'angle d'un couloir comme pour exaucer son souhait.

- Appelez une ambulance ! Cria-t-il sans lui laisser le temps d'évaluer la situation.

Elle repartit en courant, précédant le grand brun dans sa marche.

_Bon dieu, mais qu'est-ce qui t'as prit Edward ?_

- Est-ce qu'il va s'en sortir ? demanda-t-il un peu plus tard au médecin inquiet.

- Je ne sais pas…Il n'a pas arrêté de respirer, mais il a perdu beaucoup de sang, je ne sais pas si il s'en remettra.

Comme pour répondre à cela, le Colonel remonta sa manche avec un regard résolu, faisant hausser un sourcil étonné au médecin.

- Alors pas besoin d'attendre pour une transfusion, je suis donneur universel.

Le médecin baissa les yeux vers la petite chose allongée dans le lit. En le voyant comme ça, il avait du mal à croire que c'était lui qui avait blessé tant de gens. Quelque part, il lui en voulait.

- Vous soignez les gens, oui ou merde ? S'énerva le grand brun comme s'il avait lu dans ces pensées. Ce qu'il a fait, c'est autre chose, dont on parlera plus tard !

Le médecin hocha la tête. Cet homme était malpoli, mais il avait le mérite d'avoir raison. Aussitôt, il commença à installer les branchements, levant de temps en temps un regard furtif vers le brun qui le regardait d'un œil noir. Enfin, il ne restait plus qu'à piquer l'homme.

- Vous êtes bien sûr de vous ?

- Evidemment que je suis sûr de moi !

Le docteur piqua la veine provoquant une brève crispation chez l'homme, qui, habitué aux simples piqûres de vaccin, ne s'attendait pas à une aiguille aussi épaisse. Il songea amèrement que s'il avait vu juste, le plus dur n'allait probablement pas être de sauver son corps. Enfin, il s'assit plus profondément sur sa chaise, et regarda son sang couler dans le tuyau transparent qui le reliait à Edward, priant pour que le sacrifice de son sang suffise à le sauver.


	4. Ou

**Le prix du sang**

Peu ont lu, moindres encore sont les rewiewers, mais ce serait injuste que les quelques personnes qui s'intéressent à cette fic soient lésées pour autant. C'est pourquoi... voici le chapitre 4. L'avant dernier, attention !

A la base cette fic devait être en quatre chapitres, mais le dernier a été coupé en deux pour des raisons de taille... Il était encore plus long que le trois ! En soit c'est pas un problème, mais pour faire des chapitres réguliers, je suis vraiment pas douée ! Enfin, espérons que le contenu compense la forme et qui vous trouverez quand même un intérêt à cette lecture...**  
**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Ou

Je me réveillais dans ce qui était une chambre d'hôpital le corps douloureux, épuisé, nauséeux. Je baissais laborieusement les yeux vers mon bras blessé, vit que la blessure était couverte d'un pansement et que j'étais percé d'une grosse aiguille qui me faisait un mal de chien. Tout cela me confirmait que j'étais vivant.

_Et merde… ils m'ont sauvé ces cons_… pensais-je amèrement.

Je levais les yeux vers le plafond blanc, tandis que les ruines me revenaient en mémoire. Elles n'allaient plus me quitter, j'en étais sûr…

_Alors, même pas foutu de crever correctement ? _

_Ta gueule, tu sais bien que j'aurais préféré réussir…_

_Pauvre petit, tu vas t'attirer la pitié de tout le monde maintenant... Alors que c'est toi l'assassin…_

_Tais-toi ! Je n'ai jamais voulu ça, moi, jamais ! C'est toi qui…_

_Tu rejettes encore la faute sur quelqu'un d'autre ! Quel lâche… Enfin, tu auras du mal à expliquer aux personnes que tu as blessées et à leurs familles que tu es innocent._

_- Espèce de… connard ! Je te hais !_

_Hais-moi autant que tu le veux… mais n'oublie pas que je suis Toi ! _

- Edward ? Vous êtes réveillé ? Demanda une jeune infirmière en passant la tête par l'embrassure de la porte.

Sans lui répondre, je lui jetais un regard mauvais. Qu'est-ce quelle faisait là, elle ? Elle n'avait personne d'autre dont s'occuper ? Sa candeur se heurta à mon agressivité, et elle eu du mal à parler d'un ton aussi léger.

- Je crois que quelqu'un veut vous voir… je le laisse entrer ?

J'allais répondre non, mais le Colonel Roy Mustang fit irruption dans la pièce, chassant gentiment l'infirmière sans lui laisser le temps de se dire que ce n'était pas dans la procédure. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et s'approcha vivement de mon lit, s'arrêta à mon chevet et me donna une grosse paire de baffes.

- Triple buse ! Combien de fois t'ai-je interdit de mourir sous mon commandement ? Je croyais pourtant être clair !

J'accusais la gifle en grinçant des dents. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il arrangerait les choses, j'avais déjà mal partout, cœur compris.

- Ca fait quel effet de savoir qu'on a un assassin sous ses ordres ? Demandais-je avec hargne.

- Pas beaucoup plus que de savoir qu'on en est un aussi, répondit-il d'une voix très basse.

Cette réponse eu le don de me refroidir immédiatement. Evidemment. Ishbal.

- Vous aviez des ordres, vous.

- Je n'étais pas fou, dit-il doucement.

- Je suis pas fou ! Répondis-je avec colère.

Je me pris une autre gifle, sans comprendre pourquoi, et levais les yeux vers le regard triste du Colonel qui sembla résonner en moi. Je me retournais en grimaçant de douleur, pour échapper à sa vue.

_Tu vas l'écouter, peut-être ? On aura tout vu ! _

- Edward…

_Parce que tu vois, ce type-là aussi est un lâche…_

- …Il faut …

…_il n'a pas réussi à se donner la mort…_

- …que tu…

_Alors il essaye de se convaincre que c'est mieux comme ça._

- …vives.

- Non…taisez-vous ! Tous les deux ! Criais-je apportant la confirmation de ce que supposait Mustang.

- Edward. Cesse d'écouter le mensonge que te dicte ta pensée et revient à la réalité. C'est ça, arrêter de fuir. Mort, tu ne peux rien… Vivant, tu peux sauver ce qui peut l'être. Mais pour cela, il faut que tu ais le courage de regarder tes erreurs en face.

Sans attendre de réponse de ma part, il reparti en calquant la porte, me laissant seul avec moi-même, pour que je décide de cette question.

_Vivre ou mourir ?_


	5. Essaye de Vivre

**Le prix du sang**

Voila le dernier chapitre... Déja ? Elle est trop courte cette fic en fait... :'( ... Edward sera-t-il libéré de ses tendances schizo ? Aura-t-on un happy end ? Certains diront que oui, d'autres crieront le contraire... On verra bien...

Ceux qui étaient intéressés par ma fic seront peut-être triste que ce soit finit... En un sens, j'espère Ben, c'est pas la fin du monde, j'en écrirais d'autres ! XD D'ailleurs, quand j'aurais du temps devant moi, je partirais pour une Ed/Roy... mais elle sera vraiment pas joyeuse, je vous préviens d'avance (peut-être que ça intéressera certains ?)

Déja, j'arrête de parler, voila le dernier chapitre...

Savourez-bien...

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Essaye de vivre.

Mon état s'était amélioré, mais on m'avait interdit que quitter l'hôpital quand même. Je soupçonnais le Colonel d'y être pour quelque chose. Toujours est-il que pour tromper mon esprit ennuyé et essayer de chasser la voix de ma folie, j'avais pris l'habitude d'errer dans les couloirs. J'avais fini par connaître toutes les infirmières par leur nom.

C'est ainsi qu'en traînant dans un couloir, je vis par une grande vitre l'intérieur d'un bloc. Une fillette était allongée, hérissée de tuyaux, plâtrée et bandée en de nombreux endroits. Je devinais ce qui l'avait mit dans cet état, et ne m'en sentais que plus mal. Je m'aperçu qu'elle bougeait légèrement. Alors, prit d'une impulsion stupide, j'ouvrais la porte avec des précautions infinies et entrais d'un pas timide dans la pièce blanche qui faisait écho à la douche ou j'avais essayé en vain de mourir. Il y avait un lapin en peluche par terre, au pied du lit.

Je m'approchais en tremblant, et prit la peluche dans mes mains. Je m'aperçu que la petite fille me regardait avec attention de son œil valide. L'autre était masqué sous un bandage épais qui entourait sa son crâne.

_C'est moi qui lui ai fait subir toutes ces blessures…_

- Lapincette… murmura-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Je lui jetais un regard d'incompréhension en me relevant, la gorge serrée.

- Rends-moi Lapincette…

Je lui rendis la peluche, la posant doucement contre sa poitrine. _Elle n'a même pas la force de la prendre dans ces bras,_ constatais-je amèrement.

- Où elle était partie ? Questionna-t-elle.

Son œil m'avait quitté pour se fixer sur la peluche. Je ne pus m'empêcher de détailler son visage de papier, creusé par la maladie, mutilé, désespérant.

- Elle… elle… elle était partie dans la cuisine pour aller chercher des carottes. Elle voulait manger des carottes avec toi, bafouillais-je.

- J'aime pas les carottes et Lapincette non plus. Elle aime que le chocolat.

- Justement, répondis-je maladroitement, elle allait chercher des carottes en chocolat.

- T'es bête, dit-elle en me fixant de son œil limpide. Ca existe pas les carottes en chocolat.

Elle esquissa un sourire qui me donna une étrange sensation de paix joyeuse et de désespoir mêlés_. Mais à quoi je joue ?_ Pensais-je soudainement, prenant conscience de la situation._ Je suis l'assassin de cette gamine, et je viens parler de lapins en peluche avec elle ? Je ferais aussi bien de me pendre !_

- Tu est bizarre, toi, fit-elle remarquer en retrouvant un air sérieux. T'es pas comme les docteurs… Comment tu m'as trouvée ?

- C'est Lapincette qui m'a dit ou tu étais.

- Ah, d'accord, dit-elle en prenant cette explication au mot.

Un long silence retomba entre nous, peuplé par des réflexions plus ou moins sombres.

- Dis, est-ce que tu es la mort ? demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

- Oui, répondis-je avec un regard triste.

Après tout, ce n'était pas un mensonge.

- Je croyais que la mort, c'était un squelette avec une faux et un grand manteau noir…

- Pas toujours…

- Dis… je vais mourir ? demanda-t-elle en levant vers moi un œil apeuré qui me donna envie de pleurer.

Je hochais doucement la tête, incapable de parler. Il y eu un moment de silence, rompu seulement par tes « tiit » faiblissant des machines auxquelles elle était reliée.

- Dis, la Mort…chuchota-t-elle. Est-ce que tu pourras dire… à papa et maman… Que je les…aime ?

- Je leur dirais, murmurais-je d'une voix rauque en posant une main sur son front.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la machine hurla à la mort. Je restais à genoux au chevet du lit. Je n'avais pas eu besoin de me retourner pour entendre la cavalcade des médecins qui s'étaient précipités dans la pièce et semblaient scandalisés par ma présence. J'entendis des pas s'approcher. Une grande main se posa sur mon épaule. Je levais vers le Colonel un visage baigné de larmes.

- C'est pas juste… dis-je avec une voix rauque. Elle n'aurait pas dû mourir !

- Rachète sa vie par la tienne, murmura-t-il à mon oreille pour que les médecins n'entendent pas.

- Je peux paaas, murmurais-je en réprimant un sanglot

- Essaye de vivre.

Le ton était sans appel.


End file.
